


In the Midnight Hour

by xhorizen



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, Frottage, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhorizen/pseuds/xhorizen
Summary: Zac and Taylor have a little bit of fun at the studio late at night.





	In the Midnight Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge from TragicLove because I think she hates me and wants me to explode. I literally had to get drunk to write this without spontaneously combusting, and if there are typos... Keep that in mind! Be kind to me in your reviews, PLEASE, and if anything is absolutely terrible... Well. Whatever. Blame it on the alcohol!

Paint snagged under my fingernails as I worked on my latest masterpiece. Well, masterpiece is a strong word to use - My latest creative outlet, shall we say? I enjoyed art, it was fun and it helped me ease out a lot of the anxiety that my job brought to me. Yeah, I know, I know, poor little rock star, so much anxiety for such a stressful job, but a lot of people don’t really understand just how stressful the job really is. So instead of complaining about it, I just took up the habit of smoking a bit of weed and painting out all of my thoughts and feelings. No one particularly liked the weed habit, least of all my wife, but honestly I didn’t really give a damn. I had few vices in my life and even fewer ways to let loose, so I didn’t give a shit what anyone else thought. It was less self-destructive than Taylor’s drinking, at any rate, so really, I could be doing much worse. 

The back door to our studio slammed open and I almost jumped out of my skin. A quick glance at the clock showed me it was almost 2am and I rolled my eyes. There was only one person who would be showing up that late. 

“Honey, I’m homeeeee!” Taylor’s voice sang from the back of the building and I groaned a little bit. He sounded absolutely blasted and most of the time, I didn’t mind, but I was seriously getting into what I was doing and didn’t need him to interrupt me. 

“No you’re not, go to your real home!” I yelled back, forcing myself to look back at the canvas in front of me. I slid the paintbrush down the middle and then took a step back, frowning at what I’d done. Fuck. Taylor just had a knack for ruining everything. 

“I don’t wanna.” Taylor’s voice was much closer and I glanced over my shoulder to see him standing in the doorway. 

“Dude, you’re wasted, call an uber and go home. You know your wife is gonna be wondering where you are.” 

Taylor snorted and took a few steps into the room, trying to focus on what I was painting. 

“She doesn’t give a shit, dude, it’s fine. I already told her I was going out tonight and not to wait up for me. You know she doesn’t expect to see me until after dawn.” 

I wanted to scold him, honest to god scold him like he was one of my children because he was so goddamn petulant sometimes and I hated that about him, but then a soft smile fell across his face as he tilted his head at my painting and I couldn’t help but let a grin plaster itself across my face. As much as I hated to admit it, I relished in his approval and he knew it, too. Not a day went by where something happened that made me want to show Taylor, to make him feel proud of me, to make him happy. It made me feel a little sick inside sometimes because what the hell kind of person even cared about that kind of reaction from their older brother, but most of the time, I just tried not to think about it. 

“You’re a mess.” I finally mumbled under my breath as I turned back to the canvas and reached an arm out with the brush, slashing a stripe across the middle. 

“You love it.” His voice sounded in my ear right before his hands slid around my waist to my stomach. My breath hitched in my chest as he worked his hands under my shirt and settled on my bare skin right above my jeans. “I’ve missed you.” 

I closed my eyes and let my back press against his chest as he slid his hand down the front of my jeans to cup my dick. I hadn’t expected him to make an appearance at all, or I likely would’ve been half hard just thinking about him, but the warmth of his hand around me was enough to send all the blood flowing south almost immediately. 

“You’re infuriating.” I breathed out, my voice catching in my throat as he tightened his grip around me and started to tug.

“Tell me you hate it.” He whispered in my ear before biting the lob of my ear. My eyes closed of their own accord and I felt my heart start to race - He always had that effect on me. 

“Never.” I reached behind me and slid a hand into his hair, pulling on it as he continued to pump my dick as much as he could through the confines of my jeans. He groaned as I pulled harder and I thrust into his grip, a low groan ripping out of my throat.

Taylor used his other hand to undo the button on my jeans. He slid the zipper down slowly, that fucker knew just how to make me squirm. Once the zipper was down, he shoved my jeans to my ankles and pulled on my cock harder, now that he had the room to do so. 

“It’s been way too long.” He growled in my ear. I tried to form words to agree with him, but as soon as my mouth opened, all that came out was a mixture of a sigh and a moan - He was right, it had been way too long, and I’d been craving his touch since the second he’d let me go the last time. 

“Tay.” I wanted to beg, to tell him to stop teasing me, to ask for his mouth on me, but I couldn’t begin to form coherent thoughts let alone coherent words spoken out loud. 

“Tell me what you want.” Taylor’s free hand worked my boxers down my hips to join my jeans at my ankles and I thrust into his fist without even thinking about it. 

“Oh fuck.” I tried to form the words for what I wanted, but anything I said just came up short. “I want you.” He laughed at my words and I wanted to punch him, but then he squeezed tos tip of my dick just the way he knew I liked and I forgot everything. 

“You need to be more specific than that.” I moved my other hand to his hair and held on as tight as I could, pulling slightly as my hips thrust into his grip. 

“I want your mouth.” I managed to get out. “On my dick.” Taylor pressed his lips to my cheek before removing his hand from me. A whine came from my throat without me even thinking about it and I leaned back into him further, trying to coax him to touch me more. 

“I can’t suck your dick this way.” He said simply, sounding a lot less drunk than he’d sounded just minutes previous. I nodded to acknowledge his statement as he came around to my front. He slipped his hands up my shirt and rested them on my chest, digging his nails into my skin for a second before pushing my shirt up to my neck. “Off.” He commanded and I lifted my arms immediately, happy to obey. He pushed my shirt up and over my head, letting it drop to the ground behind me. A smile formed on his lips as he surveyed my body up and down and I couldn’t help but surge forward and kiss him with everything I had in me. 

“Fuck, Tay.” I rolled my hips into his and smirked when I felt him as hard as I was underneath his jeans. “Let me help with that.” He pulled his head back a little bit and shook his head. 

“I wanna taste you first.” He sank to his knees and I fingered through his hair, pulling it as he pressed his lips to the inside of my thighs. He was being a tease, what else was new, but I wasn’t complaining. He ran his tongue up my thigh and let it ghost over my cock before moving to the other side to do the same. Before I could complain, he brought both hands to my ass and squeezed, bringing me closer to his face. I moaned and let my head fall back as I enjoyed the feeling of his mouth over my skin. He spread my cheeks and pressed a finger to my hole, causing me to thrust into his face. 

“Stop teasing me.” I moaned, tugging on his hair, trying to bring his head closer to where I wanted it to be. 

“Patience.” He chastised, but before I would respond, his mouth was around the head of my dick and I couldn’t think about anything else. He sank lower and lower until my head hit the back of my throat and it took everything in me not to try to push it further. 

“Fuck, your mouth.” I groaned as he pulled back, twirling his tongue around my head. I almost felt like crying from pleasure, but then he used one hand to fist around what wasn’t in his mouth and I was lost in ecstacy. He ran his tongue along the underside of my dick and I felt my knees buckle as I got lost in the sensation. Taylor was always exceptional at giving head and I was never one to let him forget just how amazing he was. 

He bobbed his head up and down a few more times, letting my head hit the back of his throat, before I tugged on his hair a little harder than I had been. “I’m gonna come.” I managed to groan out. Taylor simply hummed his approval around me and before I knew it, my orgasm hit me. He swallowed and swallowed until I was so sensitive that I pulled myself from his mouth. I managed to get myself to the ground without hurting myself, a small accomplishment, and I let my head rest against the floor as I tried to gather my thoughts. Taylor swung a leg over my hips so that he was straddling me before he pressed his face into my neck, biting down on the thin flesh. I felt my cock twitch and groaned bringing my hands up to his face and framing it, bringing it down to mine so I could kiss his lips. 

“Fuck.” I wanted to be more eloquent, but my brain was fried by the amazing blow job Taylor had given to me. Taylor kissed me deeper as he rolled his hips into mine and I felt his dick press hard against my waist. 

“I wanna be inside of you.” He murmured against my mouth as he rolled his hips down harder and I couldn’t help but thrust up to meet his as my imagination took over where his words left off. I ran my hands up underneath his shirt and got it off before I managed to flip us so that I was on top of him. My lips attached themselves to his neck as he thrust up into my hips and I met him move for move. 

Only a few minutes later left Taylor as naked as I was and we were rutting against each other as though the world was going to end. I tried to catch my breath, but every time I tried, Taylor moved against me in a way that rendered me speechless. Before long, we were panting together as we moved together. His cock was pushed up against mine and I couldn’t concentrate on anything else except the feeling of want, want, want that was thrumming through my blood like a heartbeat. 

I barely recognized the feeling of what Taylor was doing to me until I felt his dick sliding into me as the familiar sensation took hold of me. I gasped as he bottomed out and he stilled beneath me. 

“This okay?” He asked as he pressed up to meet my lips. I groaned into his mouth as our tongues collided, sliding around each other as he thrust his hips into me. The feeling of being full was so familiar at the same time as it was so foreign and I couldn’t help but relish in it. 

“‘S perfect.” I moaned, snapping my hips up to meet his as he thrust down again. My nails dug into his back as he rolled his hips harder and harder. I tried to keep up the rhythm, but eventually I just let him take control as I let my body go lax underneath him. I liked being in control of everything to do with my life, growing up in the spotlight had that effect, but when it came to Taylor, I was always willing to let him be in charge - I trusted him to take care of me.

He ground down on me faster and stronger as every second passed. My fingernails cut into his back but I couldn't stop myself from holding on so tight as our hips met thrust for thrust. I could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer as only a person who has known him as long as I would feel and I fisted my hand around my own dick, jerking it to the rhythm he set. Taylor moaned above me as his hips began to move erratically with no set motion and I jerked myself faster to catch up. A moan came from his throat before he froze on top of me and I followed seconds after. 

We lay together for a few minutes, catching our breath, before Taylor pushed himself up off of me to sit down on the floor next to my canvas. He gave me a tired smile and let his body sag against the wall. 

“It’s been way too long since we’ve done this.” He murmured, reaching out to grab my hand. I met him halfway and let our fingers tangle together as a smile worked its way to covering my face. 

“Yeah, it really has.” I managed to pull myself into a sitting position next to him before leaning into him, letting my head rest on his shoulder. “Don’t go so long without seeing me next time.” I could feel Taylor shift and then his lips were pressed to the top of my head. 

“I promise I won’t.”

I pulled away to look at his face and barely concealed a laugh when I did. 

“What?!” Taylor brought his hands to his cheeks and I couldn’t keep myself from laughing any longer. 

“How did you even get paint on your face?” 

Taylor’s cheeks turned red and he shrugged, a small grin forming on his lips. 

“I dunno, wanna go for a round two to see if we can make you match?”


End file.
